The present application relates generally to agricultural implements, and more specifically, to systems and methods for metering agricultural products.
Generally, seeding implements are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle and deliver agricultural products (e.g., seed, fertilizer, and/or other particulate material) to a field. In some cases, seeding implements may also be coupled to a product storage tank configured to store agricultural products and a meter configured to regulate a flow of the agricultural products from the product storage tank to the implement. For example, the meter may dispense the agricultural products into multiple distribution lines that distribute the agricultural product to corresponding ground engaging tools disposed across a frame of the seeding implement for deposition of the agricultural product into the soil.
Typical seeding implements include a single meter or may have multiple meters that are controlled together (e.g., rotate at the same rate or meter the agricultural product from the product storage tank into the multiple distribution lines at the same rate). Therefore, the agricultural product is deposited into the soil at a generally uniform rate across the seeding implement. Unfortunately, such seeding implements do not enable product application rates to vary across the seeding implement, which may result in undesirable application of agricultural product to certain portions of the field, product overlap, and/or inadequate product deposition, which may in turn result in wasted product or reduced overall yield.